


You make me better

by WolfKomoki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles has a migraine Derek is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me better

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is owned by MTV. Stiles's migraines are based on my own.  
> Not all people feel this way during a migraine but this is how I feel.

          Stiles felt it when he woke up with a blinding pain in his head. He tried to think about the homework he forgot to do last night as he tried to hold the pen in his hands. He couldn’t though, and he found himself dropping the pen on the floor. To Stiles it sounded like it weighed a ton as it hit the floor, and the stabbing pain in his head made it sound louder than it really was.

          The sun coming through the windows was blinding to him, so he walked around with one eye closed. He put his hand to the side of his head, willing it to just go away. He walked down to the bathroom, turning on the cold water and sticking a washrag under the water. He grabbed the rag and returned to his room, turning up the AC the best he could with the stabbing pain in his head.

          It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer and bashed his brain in repeatedly. Everything hurts. Thinking hurts. The blinding light from the sun hurts. The sounds in the room hurt. The sounds outside hurt.

          He was too nauseous to eat anything due to the pain in his head, so he lay in the bed and covered his eyes with the cool rag. He covered himself with the covers until he was wrapped like a burrito, and he closed his eyes as he willed sleep to take over.

          Derek climbed in Stiles’s window as he was going to go visit him today, and when he did, he walked in to see Stiles’s face covered with a rag.

          “Stiles?” Derek asked as he sat next to him on the bed.

          Stiles whimpered as Derek spoke to him.

          “Stiles what’s wrong?” Derek asked with concern.

Stiles cried out in pain.

          “Stiles are you hurt?” Derek asked with concern.

          “N…”Stiles tried to say no but he was in too much pain.

          “You’re in pain.” Derek finally realized.

          “Is it your head again?” Derek asked.

          “Y…” Stiles still couldn’t speak.

          “Okay, can you sit up for me? You don’t have to look at me if you can’t manage it.” Derek asked. Stiles slowly opened his eyes and closed one as he sat up. Derek placed his hand on Stiles’s head as he began to massage the sides of his head. Stiles leaned into Derek’s chest as he massaged his head. Soon he stopped massaging it when Stiles closed his eyes.

          “Better?” Derek asked. Stiles had fallen asleep nudged next to Derek.

          “Stiles?” Derek asked. He chuckled when he realized that he was asleep.

He gently pushed him down in the bed and put the cool rag over his eyes.

After kissing his forehead Derek decided to make some food for Stiles.

He wasn’t the best cook, but he could use the microwave.

          Derek made soup as he knew that Stiles would be nauseous with the migraine.

          “Hey Stiles, do you think you can eat?” Derek asked, shaking him. Stiles slowly woke to see Derek holding a bowl of soup.

          “I could eat. Thanks sourwolf.” Stiles yawned as he slowly sat up. He grabbed the soup and began to eat it. Once he was done, he cleaned the soup and kissed Derek.

          “Thanks Der.” He smiled as he kissed Derek again.

 

         

 


End file.
